Neville in the Fellowship
by NaiveRapture
Summary: Chapter three up! Neville gets dumped into the Council of Elrond. Find out what happens. Read on.
1. Oopsies

Hehehehehehe.... Ok, I guess I should put in disclaimers and so here goes: Do not own: Tolkien (or any of his works) J.K. Rowling (or any of her works0 Don't mind the spelling or the horrible grammar.  
  
Anyway, read on friend or foe. Whoever ye may be...  
  
~ The Beast  
  
~*~*~  
  
Many stories get mixed up through time, and many others are told differently then they should. How do we tell which one is which? That I cannot, tell you. But I can tell you this: The Lord of the Rings is not as it seems... Let's not ruin the story for you though. I, The Beast, will tell you what really happened in the Lord of the Rings.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Neville Longbottom stood in the Apparition class, wondering if he would finally get a stupid spell right. Gathering his wits he slowly counted to ten. At ten he attempted to Dis-Apparate, but instead of finding himself at the other end of the room he found himself in an outdoor pavilion surrounded by pointy-eared humans, midgets, dwarves, and men.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elrond watched as the elves and dwarves fought amongst each other. Frowning as Boromir walked into the fight and rubbed his temples at the sight of Aragorn waded in. Suddenly a cloud of purple smoke sprang right out of the ground, and a 16-year-old boy walked out, seemingly dazed.  
"Where am I?" asked the boy. "Where's professor Plampkin?"  
"You are at Imladris, the Last Homely Home, or Rivendell, whatever your people call it." Said Elrond, wondering, who this stranger was. The rest of the council had just noticed the new arrival.  
"What is this new devilry?" said a tall redheaded man.  
"My n-n-name i-i-is N-n-n-Neville Long-b-b-bottom," Said Neville, "W- who, are y-y-you?"  
"My name, master Neville, is Elrond. These are my friends and allies; Legolas Thranduilion of the Woodland Realm, and his fellow elves, this is Gimli son of Gloin and his compatriots. Boromir of Gondor, Frodo Baggins of the Shire, and Strider a Ranger of the North. This is my council." Said Elrond, gesturing to each of the seated people. ~*~*~  
"Where am I?" thought Neville. He watched and listened from the seat the nice man-, no elf, Elrond had given him.  
Elrond explained about the Ring and what had to be done. He saw no point in it. It was just a ring. "Oh well," Neville thought, "I'll go and I'll transport them there and we'll be back in a jiffy. Then I can go home." "And my axe!" said Gimli bursting through Neville's thought's. "So be it you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" said the nice elf Elrond. "Wait!!! I'll go. I can take them to Mount Doom and back in a jiffy." Said Neville, " or at least I can try." He walked over to stand next to Gimli the dwarf. "Are you sure you want to go? It is a long and dangerous road with many perils ahead of you. Some of you may die. Are you sure, you a what? 16-year old boy can handle all that?" said Aragorn. "I can take you to Mount Doom and back. I am sure." Replied Neville though he wasn't sure. "So be it. No oath holds you to this task. You may leave whenever you feel the need to, Illvutar forbid that you should feel the need to." ~*~*~ Yaaaaaay!!!! Please review. *makes puppy dogface w/ huge eyes*. More coming as soon as I can get time away from school. 


	2. Asparagus

Alrighty sorry for taking so long, I had a few computer problems and school and some general laziness. cough cough anyway.... Disclaimers and thank you's:  
  
I do not own Tolkien or Rowling.... Wish I owned Tolkien but can't sooo..... anyway idea belongs to me but the characters don't..  
  
I would like to thank a bunch of my friends cause they helped me think of this story.. These friends would be Evan, Sarah, Genevieve, and Mo... Anyway.....  
  
ArwenUndomiel33: thank you I will try to be faster...  
  
ALPHA WOLFE: sorry Evan.... I did give you credit here though... oh and see ya at school!  
  
Witch of Darkness: oooh it will defiantly be spiffier Genevieve.. thanks for all the help  
  
Alasse Tiwele: will do. Thanks Sarah for all the help.  
  
Princess-Perfect: thank you for the support  
  
Destiny Waterborn: its alright Darth Bob The precious will live on in our minds... grin  
  
Neville sighed, he was currently pouring over maps of Middle Earth. He was brought here after he had convinced Elrond that he was a wizard... That had taken quite a long time. First he told him he was then he had to demonstrate. He had preformed a simple charm. He had made his wand light up. And now, well he was stuck in the library studying old maps.  
  
"Are you ready young master Neville?" asked a elf, Neville looked over at him and sighed, as ready as I'm ever going to be he thought,  
  
"Yes. I think so." He replied, hoping his voice wasn't cracking.  
  
"Follow me please," with that the other elf disappeared behind an archway forcing Neville to hurry up and follow.  
  
Neville followed the elf to a small clearing in which the Fellowship was waiting. Lord Elrond nodded as Neville entered. Neville let out a small sigh or anxiety. He walked forward and shook Aragorn's hand. He looked at the faces of the Fellowship; the hobbits were looking at him with curiosity, while the dwarf was looking at him with a look Neville could not quite place. It looked suspicious, but curious at the same time. He looked to Boromir and saw only suspicion. Looking at Legolas he saw trust, and a little fear. He forced a smile to his lips, hoping the rest would take some hope in it. Looking to the last person there he was relieved that Gandalf was looking at him just as a father would to his son. Taking comfort in Gandalf he made a circle around the group. Taking a deep breath he spoke,  
  
"Every one take someone's hand please," Neville grabbed the closest hand and looked to see its owner, it was Merry's. "Everyone has a hand?" he called out and was answered with all possible forms of yes. Ranging from a high pitched hobbit yes to a deep booming dwarven yes.  
  
Closing his eyes he started his spell weaving it around all the others. Feeling his spell was in place he called them to their destination. Mount Doom.  
  
Elrond watched the young boy take Merry's hand. The boy frowned and closed his eyes. Elrond could feel the power gathering around them like a blanket. Suddenly he felt the power release and saw a big cloud of purple smoke. The smoke smelled of burnt asparagus. When the smoke (but not the smell) had cleared not one person was left. Not a thing had been left behind. Smiling he left the clearing, praying to the Valar that they were at their destination and un-harmed.  
  
Okay gonna leave you here. Review and more will come! Thanks for all the support and reviews... oh and a extra special thanks to those of you who have waited so patiently for me to write this... I know its short but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Anyway hands out cookies to all who have reviewed all who review get cookies. 


	3. I messed Up

Disclaimers: see the last two chapters. They are the same. Again thanks to all my friends who have helped. Love you all! hugz Sarah, Genevieve, Evan anyways on with da story.

ArwenUndomiel33: yes, asparagus. Thanks!

Als: I know where you live too. I could come over and make you SCODAT…

Witch of Darkness: grin damn you too! I love you too Genevieve. Read on to find out where they turn up!

Destiny Waterborn: Your welcomes, for both fic and peace, though you're gonna have to clean up the crumbs... Here you can have a cookie too. gives cookie

Sorry people for taking sooooo long. Waaay too long. You may hit me LIGHTLY It's been over a year. I feel bad…

A lone seagull flew over the sea. It enjoyed the feeling of the sun on its wings. Suddenly the sun was blocked out. It was under a shadow. Looking up it saw a most peculiar group, falling straight for him. Squawking in annoyance he flew out from under them. There was an elf, a dwarf, three hobbits, an old man with power, and three humans.

Neville knew something was wrong, before they even Apparated. When he could see where they were, he was not happy with what he saw. He had a second to think and then he started falling. Falling, straight towards the sea. He opened his mouth to scream, and then thought about it. Screaming would tell the others that he had not completely planned this. And the singing teacher told him never to say anything loudly near her or her eardrums might burst. He quickly decided to hyperventilate. It seemed the easiest decision. After a couple seconds he hit the water. Hard.

Legolas saw the water coming towards him and felt his heart jump. He was at the ocean. Now he could show off all his cool little diving tricks. He quickly spun around and around and slid gracefully into a perfect dive. He went into the water without leaving a ripple.

Gimli looked down and swore repeatedly in dwarfish. Seeing Legolas twirling around like a ninny he glared and hoped that the peculiar investment he had made was going to pay off in a minute. He quickly grabbed his knees and hit the water in a cannonball.

Galdalf sighed as the water came towards him. He dropped straight down into a pencil drop. He fell into the water and immediately cursed his long woolen robes.

Aragorn fainted at the sight of the water. It would ruin all his hard work to stay dirty. Thankfully he revived just before he hit the water. A brown colored cloud surrounded him as he came up. Clean… Well… Cleanish.

Merry and Pippin started laughing as they saw Gandalf's long grey robes fly up as he fell, until they noticed they were falling as well. Since they had been standing next to each other when they had left they were falling near each other. In moments they were in each others arms bawling like little babies as the water came up and over them.

Frodo and Sam had seen the water come up before Merry and Pippin and had quickly held onto each other and said goodbye. "Sam, you've been the best gardener and friend that I've ever had. In fact you've been the only friend other than those two," Frodo jutted his chin out to Merry and Pippin, "Bilbo and Gandalf. Thank you." Sam nodded and started crying, he would never be able to ask Rosie Cotton to dance with him again. Mister Frodo was going to die.

As soon as he had hit the water Gimli pulled a little string on his armor, hoping that his investment would work. It worked splendidly, his armor suddenly blowing up and become a HUGE floating buoy with Gimli stuck in the middle. It went out about five feet from his neck and three feet about the water's surface. Sadly, only Gimli's head was outside of the buoy. He bobbed along, cursing everything and everyone that he could see.

Legolas had rescued Merry and Pippin from the sea, holding them so they're heads were above the water. He held back a laugh and swam for the Gimli Float, tossing Merry and Pippin aboard. He quickly did the same for Frodo and Sam before helping Boromir aboard. Gimli was yelling at the top of his lungs for Merry and Pippin had landed on top of him and were now French braiding his beard and hair. Legolas then continued to help everyone aboard the Gimli Float before swimming deep below the water's surface and coming up so quickly that he was able to fly out of the water onto the Gimli Float without even rocking it.

Once everyone was safe Gandalf started speaking, "So… Neville, what happened?" Neville looked very scared and managed to stutter out, "I... I... m-m-m-essed up-p."

Alright folks I PROMISE the next one will come MUCH SOONER! I feel very bad about it being like almost two years since the last one…. So review please.


End file.
